Flight Risk
by JZ65
Summary: Beca is in a rush to leave for a business meeting, tacking on another day where Chloe feels neglected by her wife. Do they both have the same future planned? Is Beca a flight risk, or is her flight at risk? Chloe has to resort to demanding answers from her friends-and Beca's coworkers at the record label-when her own wife can't even pick up the phone. Bechloe, Staubrey


**Alright, here's another oneshot. I hope everybody likes it, let me know what you think. Also, if anyone wants to message me a prompt, let me know! These oneshots have been helping me write more for my other stories. Keepin' the creative juices flowing. Well, let me know how you all like this.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**-JZ**

* * *

"Aubrey, she didn't even notice my bags. My bags were packed and she didn't even notice!" Chloe screamed at her best friend, pacing the hardwood living room floor. Her blonde friend was lounging on the black leather couch, holding two pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. "Who does that? Who walks into their own house, tells their wife they have to leave on a business trip, and is gone in less than five minutes?! Who the hell does that?"

"Chloe, did Beca say why she had to leave so fast?" Aubrey chewed her lip, glancing up at the redhead.

"You're the lawyer! Aren't you supposed to know where and what she's doing!?" Admittedly, this wasn't Chloe's finest moment—shouting at her best friend for no reason.

"Chloe, for serious, you need to calm down." Aubrey had known for a while that Beca was working her ass off at the record label. Even the blonde had to admit that for the last month, Beca was obsessed on some hushed project. For hours, the CEO of Titanium Rebel Records would be locked up in her office with Stacie and Jesse. Whenever Aubrey would ask her longtime girlfriend about it, Stacie would just laugh it off and say it was a surprise. "I know whatever is going on involves Jesse and Stacie."

"What? Why?" Chloe growled, crossing her arms in annoyance. "I can't even get my own wife to pay attention to me." The dejected expression was enough to make up Aubrey's mind. "What're you doing?"

"Calling my girlfriend and demanding that she and Jesse get over here before I decide to forget to file a few important licenses." While Aubrey dialed and began talking into her phone with a full on bitch tone, Chloe went to the marble kitchen and brought out a couple bottles of wine. Instead of any glasses, she put one bottle in front of Aubrey and opened the other for herself. Hanging up, the blonde quirked an eyebrow at the hearty swallow of the red liquid. "Thirsty?"

"What did those two say?" Chloe demanded, glaring into the bottle and scowling as she remembered Beca getting it as a gift from Katy Perry.

"Later tonight. They said Beca will be back by midnight. Her flight returns at eleven." Aubrey took a sip of her wine, shifting uncomfortably at holding the whole bottle in her hands.

"Where the fuck did she even go? Aubrey, it's like I don't even know her anymore." Chloe choked back a sob, curled up in a blanket on the couch. "You know we've been talking about kids, right? I keep telling her that I want her home more so when we do have a little kid around, she'll actually be able to spend time with them! She just agreed and look, look where we're at now. She's gone, putting work before me yet again. This month has been so hard, and I don't even think she's noticed the toll it's taking on me. I've already talked to the hospital about cutting back my hours, but Beca's not even trying to make the same efforts."

"I'm so sorry, Chlo. I didn't know all that."

"I just want to forget about this until Jesse and Stacie get here, and I get some answers." And that's what they did. With the television turned on, they reminisced about the insanity that was Barden back in the day. Occasionally, Aubrey would mention how she felt like an idiot for not dating Stacie until they were both working under Beca's label. It was fun; hanging out was something that both of them hadn't had time to truly enjoy for ages. As the clock struck seven, they heard loud knocking and the doorbell chime. "It's open!" Chloe yelled, not wanting to move as she clutched the half empty wine bottle.

"Hey ladies, we brought pizza and some—"

"Where the hell is my wife? And why hasn't she answered any of my texts?" A pissed off Chloe Mitchell was something that they rarely saw, but when that seething side of the redhead appeared, it was terrifying. Jesse almost dropped the pizza box and Champaign in his shock.

"Wow Chloe, we come baring gifts." Stacie held the DJ's favorite pair of headphones in her left hand. "Becs left these in her office before heading out."

"Where is she?" Chloe hissed, pointing the wine bottle at the two. Stacie shot Aubrey an unreadable expression, only angering the redhead further. "You two know."

"Hey, the Champaign is here to celebrate… but I think we should hold off on that." Jesse set both items aside, loosening his maroon tie.

"Celebrate what?! The separation I'm about to have from my wife? Because if this keeps up, that's exactly what's going to happen." Jesse choke, and Stacie flinched.

"W-What? Why would you do that!?" The tall brunette demanded, crossing her arms. "She's doing this for you!"

"For me? She's leaving for random business trips, staying at the office until midnight, being gone before I even wake up in the morning… She's doing that for me? I feel so special." Chloe spat bitterly, hugging the quilt around herself like a security blanket. Jesse rested his hand on Stacie's shoulder, whispering in her ear and earning an infuriated glare from Aubrey.

"What!?" Stacie hissed at Jesse, punching his shoulder.

"Ow! It seemed like a good idea at the time." He rubbed his arm, face resembling that of a hurt puppy. "The surprise was supposed to be tomorrow. But—"

"But we better tell them now before Beca comes home to an empty house. She's so dense…" Stacie face palmed, sighing and collapsing onto the couch opposite of Aubrey and Chloe. Jesse followed suit, placing the pizza box on the glass coffee table in the middle of them all. "Look, Beca's been working on this for the last month. She's… well… She's actually…"

"Beca's promoting Stacie to VP of the label and hiring an additional employee to cover her old position. That way Stacie can handle some of Beca's workload. She left to officially offer our new colleague the position." Jesse informed with a grin, shocking Aubrey and Chloe. The redhead was silent, mulling everything over. "Chloe, she loves you and… well, she wanted to make sure this position went through so you two could start…"

"Beca wants to have aca-babies with you. She even began to talk to a construction guy about building a play room for kids. Said something about it being practical with her clients often having kids and the fact that her employees are also doing baby making." Stacie grinned, winking at the blonde. "Ashley loves the idea. I know little David loves seeing his mommy at work, and she'd feel more comfortable that leaving him at that daycare across town."

"Wow…" Chloe whispered, a hand covering her eyes as she burst into tears.

"Who's the new employee? Why didn't I know about this?!" Aubrey harrumphed, glaring at the two.

"Babe, you'd totally tell Chloe. You two can't keep secrets from each other." Stacie laughed, seeing a blush tint the head lawyer's cheeks. "And the new guy… it's Luke! Beca chatted with him a while back and he was looking for a PR position. Since I'm taking VP, he'd be perfect. Remember how super charming Luke was? Yeah, I can see why Beca would seek him out as the CCO. People love him."

"Did you tell Fat Amy yet?" Aubrey remembered the two blondes had a burning love back in college, but with Amy working as a client recruiter for the label and Luke getting a PR job at a club, they decided to call things off. But the passion was most definitely everlasting. "She's going to flip."

"Luke's going to tell her." Stacie grinned. "What time is it?" Jesse glanced over at the television, which had turned to the news after the previous program.

"It's 9:2—Oh my god…" Jesse gasped, rushing to the television and fumbling with the volume. In his panic, he blocked the screen from everyone.

"Jesse, what the fuck?" Stacie rolled her eyes at him until she saw the genuine fear in his eyes. He stumbled back to the couch, pointing at the TV. Stacie paled, reading the news banner as it continued to scroll and video filled the screen.

"_The 747 traveling from Atlanta to Los Angeles appeared to have experienced technical difficulties which resulted in an engine failure. As of now, the TSA reported no survivors among the crash sight. The flight left Atlanta at 7:05PM and was set to arrive at 11:25. So far—"_

"Beca…" Stacie whispered, chilling the blood of every person in the room. "That's her flight."

"NO!" Chloe sobbed, jumping into Aubrey's arms and crying hysterically against her best friend. The wine bottle crashed to the hardwood floor, and splashed the contents under the coffee table and couch. "No, no, no, no, no." Chloe just kept repeating. Denial, guilt, fear, anger, sorrow, every human emotion possible was vying for her immediate attention, resulting in a series of tears followed by screams muffled only by Aubrey's shoulder and hair.

"Would you guys believe it? I forgot my charger. Barely had enough battery left to call Luke when I got to Atlanta—Why is everyone crying? Oh my god, Chloe are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" Beca threw her bags aside, not thinking twice about the expensive equipment secured inside. With one hand, Beca accidently flipped the glass coffee table to make room next to the couch, ignoring the shattering sound of glass or sight of greasy pizza face down on the amberwood floor. "Baby, what's wrong?" The stunned expressions of everyone made Beca feel uneasy. "Is it something I said?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Chloe tackled her wife to ground, earning a strangled yelp from Beca. "I love you so much! Never do that again!" The redhead peppered kisses all across Beca's face, tears filling her vision and blinding her from the wince on her wife's face.

"M-My back…" Beca coughed, shards of glass embedding themselves into her palms as she fought to support Chloe's weight. "Fuck, baby my back." The DJ wasn't kidding. The force of the hit sent Beca's back directly into the wooden edge and leg of the coffee table, splintering the joint apart and something tore through the brunette's shirt and skin.

"Thank god you're okay." Stacie exhaled, wiping tears off of her cheeks. Jesse used his sleeve to scrub the waterworks and snot away, his shoulders still shaking at the thought of losing his best friend.

"Dude, I'm glad you're home." Jesse cried, hugging his own shoulders as he sunk into the opposite leather couch. His shoes captured shattered crystals in the laces and on his jeans. Beca groaned when Chloe ignored her pain, burying her face deeper into the DJ's chest.

"I don't know why everyone is crying." Grimacing, the CEO of Titanium Rebel Records began to sit up but any movement literally shot a scorching pang up her spine.

"Are you serious right now, Mitchell?!" Aubrey pointed accusingly at her boss, tears falling freely in infuriated eyes. "The plane you were supposed to be on crashed. You're supposed to be dead! We thought you died! How dare you walk in here and just… just act like nothing's going on!" By the unbridled emotion in the blonde's tone chilled Beca to her core. "Why didn't you call!? Or answer your phone!?"

"I-It died while I was in Atlanta… I-I-uh I called Chloe from a payphone when I landed like an hour ago. I caught an earlier flight." Beca pried her wife off of her, holding her chin level with Beca's face. "I knew you were mad when I left… But I was late for my flight and… it was important for us that I—"

"Beca, she knows. Both of them do." Jesse deadpanned, and the brunette smirked, lowering her gaze.

"Bad surprise?" Beca muttered, searching Chloe's glassy gaze.

"The worst. Babe, I thought I was losing you." The redhead swatted her wife's shoulder, finally noticing the twisted, pained expression. "Oh, are you okay? Let's get off the floor." Chloe picked herself up, immediately frowning when Beca froze. "What's wrong?"

"My back." The DJ bared her teeth. Jesse stood up to check it out, yelping when he saw the two metal screws that held the wooden leg into place embedded deep into the flesh directly under his best friend's left shoulder blade. There was also a tear across the back of her shirt from the splintered wood.

"Chloe…" Jesse uttered cautiously, which only made Stacie and Aubrey jump up next to him.

"Bree, don't look—" It was too late. Aubrey saw the blood, and her immediate reaction was to pass out. Stacie stopped the blonde from hitting the floor, and with Jesse's help, they sat her on the couch.

"There's blood." Beca sighed, growling as she shifted and the screws in her back tweeked. "Okay Dr. Beale, please just work your magic. I feel like I went two quarters with the defensive line of the Oakland Raiders." Chloe bustled around the table and sighed when she saw the punctures and scraps.

"Babe, this'll hurt. Just hold still. Jesse, on three, we're going to pull the table back. Stacie, can you help support Beca's back?" The tall brunette nodded, kneeling next to her friend and wrapping an arm around the DJ's small frame.

"Put the boobs away. Just 'cause your girlfriend is passed out, doesn't mean I want my wife to see this." Beca teased, flinching when Chloe swatted the back of her head. "Ouch! I wanted to celebrate tonight but with a welcome home like this, I'd rather just sleep." Without warning, the table was thrust backwards and Beca yelled loud enough to wake the unconscious blonde.

"What? Oh, wait… is B-Beca… Beca, you're alive!" Aubrey shrieked, blinking before her mind caught up with the events. Beca groaned, but Jesse and Stacie were on each side and lifted her up by her arms.

"Can you make it to the bedroom?" Chloe asked tenderly, matching her wife's steps until she saw a curt nod. "I'll meet you in there." Turning back to her blonde best friend, Chloe knelt next to her. "Hey Bree, you're lucky Stacie was so fast. She caught you before you fell." Aubrey smiled softly, nodding. She did feel pretty lucky.

"She always catches me." Aubrey admitted softly, sitting up. Chloe rested her hand on Aubrey's knee.

"Bree, I wanted to apologize. I let myself get so fixated on all these signs that I _should_ read and what they _should_ have meant. I forgot that my wife is Beca Mitchell… and she always puts me first, even if it doesn't seem like it right away." Chloe apologized to her best friend, shaking her head at her own impulsive emotions. Aubrey nodded, laughing lightly before standing up and offering Chloe a hand.

"I'm your best friend, Chloe. Through thick and crazy. That's what I'm here for." The blonde grinned, helping lift Chloe back to her feet. Jesse and Stacie reentered the living room, smiling at the two. "I think you're patient needs you."

"Thanks, Bree." Chloe hugged her briefly before turning to her two friends. "I'm also sorry to you guys. I probably overreacted."

"Chloe, I totally get it. We went about it all wrong. I guess I didn't realize how much time setting all this up actually took." Stacie sighed, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I'm also sorry to you, Aubrey. It must've hurt for me to be keeping secrets from you. I'm sorry, babe." Aubrey hummed in response. Jesse just looked awkward. "J, come on. You can come to a late dinner with us. I think the pizza might be a health hazard with all the glass and all."

"Oh, I can't intrude…" Jesse shrugged, but his eyes were hopeful.

"Come on Jesse, let's go." Aubrey laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Bye." Chloe waved to them before locking the door. When she returned to the bedroom to see Beca laying face down without a shirt, Chloe sat on the bed next to her wife. "Babe, you awake?"

"Yeah…" Beca groggily responded, a hand rubbing her wife's jean clad thigh. The redhead gently poked around the two punctures and winced at the deep black bruise forming like a line across the mid of Beca's back.

"Let me grab my suture kit and some ice. I'll be back in a sec." Chloe disappeared, cleaning the wounds with a warm cloth and laying the icepack across the spine. "You doing okay?"

"No." Beca sighed into her pillow, gritting her teeth at the first pinching of the needle into her skin. "Chloe, since the day I've met you, I've only fallen deeper in love. Even when I tried to fight it, you are like this part of me that I can't separate from myself. If you left… I wouldn't be able to function." Finishing up the first puncture, Chloe wiped another tear. "People always say that my music is something special. Don't you get it? This isn't my music, Chlo. It's yours. I can't make music without you."

"Becs, that's not true. I mean… you made it before we met." Chloe was just tying off the second suture.

"No I didn't. I may have tried, but the only music I ever made was after we met. You're my muse. I'd do anything for you. And that's why, if you ever opened the second garage, you'd notice that I may have traded in my old Impala." Although it was meant to be chastising, the redhead clearly heard the teasing.

"What!? You love that car." Chloe hated the 1969 black Impala that Beca was actually caught one—right out of college—racing another car with. The redhead just resented how competitive her wife was whenever she drove it. But she'd never ask her to get rid of it since Beca's step-dad gave it to her before both he and her mom were murdered in a mugging. "You can't sell it."

"I got something better. One of those safety hybrid van things that everyone drives around in. Guy said it had the best safety features and mileage to date." Beca chuckled, loving the feel of Chloe laying next to her on the bed and cuddling into her side. "Since all the surprises are getting ruined, I'll just tell you. I installed a car seat… and then went to a parenting workshop that I heard on the radio where they _correctly_ installed it. God Chloe, please double check all the baby proofing stuff that we'll do. That is, unless I should return the outlet plugs?" Chloe flipped Beca over, kissing her deeply before the brunette could whimper at the jarring in her back.

"Are we really going to do this?" Chloe begged excitedly, rubbing her stomach. She was always very vocal about wanting to carry the baby, and Beca was perfectly fine with that. The DJ couldn't wait to see a little Chloe running around.

"Hell yes." Beca grinned, loving the feel of her wife's presence above her. They kissed again, tenderly at first until Chloe's hand snaked up Beca's bare stomach, moaning at the defined abs. "I miss our morning jogs."

"You owe me a month's worth of running, babe." Chloe giggled, pulling back when Beca pushed her shoulders.

"Trust me babe, I want nothing more than to celebrate… but I think we should wait." Chloe frowned, tilting her head. "My back, baby. Unless we have some high dose painkillers, there's not much I can do." A mischievous smirk spread across the redhead's face.

"Trust me, tonight? Tonight, you're not going to do anything. I'll take care of you."

"Is that an order, Dr. Mitchell?"

"Most definitely. I think some quality bed rest is in order. You're not going anywhere."


End file.
